thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Buzz
Buzz, Buzz is the third episode of the eleventh season. Plot Trevor is enjoying his work in the vicarage orchard with birds singing and apples ripening on the trees. James compliments to Trevor that he is bright and cheerful.Trevor said that he was taking beehives to the station and that the Vicar is making good honey and is giving them to his friends.When BoCo arrives,he warns the two not to make the bees sting.However,James ignores him,and both engines leave and set off for the next station.Bill And Ben are busy arranging cars,but they leave when they see BoCo,who tells Duck about the time he first met the twins.Duck nicknames them "The Bees" and Mavis chuckles and finds a good nickname as a result of their behaviour. When James bustles in, he asks Duck whether he is afraid of bees,and boasts that he would blow smoke and make the bees go buzzing off, much to Duck's amusement. The next morning, James was preparing to pull the Express, and so he came to the station to collect the coaches. The passengers were all on the platform waiting for a train, and the Porters was in a hurry. Fred was taking the trolley of beehive, and Bert warned him to be careful. But Fred doesn't listen and then he saw an old lady in the front. Suddenly, he knocked the beehive off the trolley and the bees flew out and the passengers ran out of the station. The bees were too cold to be cross, and so it went buzzing around James's driver and fireman. They wanted to mend the beehive, but they couldn't go back and be warm. But the fireman doesn't understand this and has a fear that the bees would sting him, neither did the driver, so they crouched his jacket over the head. Then the bees suddenly turned to James as they put warmth to his boiler, then he tells the bees to buzz off by blowing a smoke at it, but the wind blew away and the bees stayed. One has burnt its feet and thought that James must have stung it on purpose, and so they stung James right back onto his nose, turning it red and swollen.Poor James,now with a red nose,tries everything to get of the bees,such as spinning on the turntable,washing them off,and blowing smoke by going through a long tunnel,but all attempts fail.James’s driver tells him that it was no good,and decides to head back to the orchard where the bees will find new hives to live in.James’s driver tells him that he needs a good hose down.BoCo had to take the Express instead, but he was worried about leaving the trucks, but Duck promised to look after them so that it can be arranged.Once back at the sheds,the Vicar thanks James for saving his bees and tells him that it’s not Christmas,and decides to call him “James the Red-Nosed Engine” which makes everyone laugh,and James laughs too.But instead they call James “the Bees-Knees” as a sign of how useful he is. Characters *James *Duck *BoCo *Mavis *Trevor *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *Edward (mentioned) *Thomas (cameo) *S.S. Vienna (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Gallery Buzz,Buzz1.png Buzz,Buzz2.png Buzz,Buzz3.png Buzz,Buzz4.png Buzz,Buzz5.png Buzz,Buzz6.png Buzz,Buzz7.png Buzz,Buzz8.png Buzz,Buzz9.png FireEngine37.PNG Donald'sDuck7.png Buzz,Buzz10.png Buzz,Buzz11.png Buzz,Buzz12.png Buzz,Buzz13.png Buzz,Buzz14.png Buzz,Buzz15.png Buzz,Buzz16.png Buzz,Buzz17.png Buzz,Buzz18.png FireEngine18.png Buzz,Buzz19.png Buzz,Buzz20.png Buzz,Buzz21.png Buzz,Buzz22.png JamesandtheTopHat16.png Buzz,Buzz23.png Buzz,Buzz24.png Buzz,Buzz25.png Buzz,Buzz26.png BuzzBuzz27.png BuzzBuzz28.png Buzz,Buzz29.png FireEngine39.png OldStuckUp2.png Buzz,Buzz30.png Buzz,Buzz31.png Buzz,Buzz32.png OldStuckUp24.png BuzzBuzz33.png BuzzBuzz34.png BuzzBuzz35.png BuzzBuzz36.png Video Category:Season 11 Category:Railway Series